The Real Worlds Code
by XxNinjaTurtlexX
Summary: Sophie is stuck in a coma after a near-death experience. Waking up from her 'Coma', she meets Lumiere, The Shinigami King, who is in deep need of her help. Only thing is, he can't remember why her help was needed. The only way she can go home is if she completes the entire mission herself. But how can she complete something when she has absolutely no idea of what to do? LxOCxLight
1. Wake

**CM: Hello my lovelies! ;D  
**

**Okay! This is my VERY FIRST Death Note Fanfic! :D Isn't that friggin' awesome! Anyways, I still have a lot to watch! I'm only up to episode 33. So updates might be pretty slow! :O I have I notebook that I use to plan and so far, I have 3 chapters ... Well, Two-and-a-Half chapters. I'm not done with the 3rd one yet.  
**

**Anyways, I would like it if you give my story a try! Rated T just to be safe... :3  
**

**Enjoy! ^.^  
**

* * *

**"L, Do you know Death Gods**

**Love Apples?"  
**

**_~Kira/Light Yagami; Death Note~_  
**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried at the computer screen as my favorite character fell of him chair from his crouched position. I brought both hands to my mouth as tears fell like rain from my eyes. It was all to much to take in...

"Nooo...," I desperately whispered, hoping what I was watching was not really happening.

"No... N-Not L... Anyone but him! MY LOVER!"

Yep... My super weird, but awesome anime crush, L. Lawliet, fell off his chair and died of a Heart Attack (Sorry if i'm spoiling stuff... :/ ). I paused the episode to cry my eyes out. I cried, and cried, and cried until there were _almost_ no more tears left. My room door slowly opened, revealing my older brother, Mario.

"How was it," he asked, a smirk on his attractive face. My best friend, Sara, had a serious crush on him. She said he a combination of Bruno Mars and the cutest guy in our classroom, Taito. I had to agree, my brother was very attractive and funny. But I don't see him as nothing but my awesome 24 year old brother. But I wasn't in the mood. So, in the mean time, I frowned at him, tears still steaming down my chocolate colored cheeks.

"Shut up" I yelled, "This is some tragic stuff... L was my fave and obsession. Do you _not_ see these pictures on my wall?!"

I had this Super-Over-Obsession with L. I had pictures of all types of anime and pages from fashion magazines all over my walls. Mostly anime though. On the corner of my room was like a frigging shrine made for L and Watari. 'Cause you know, Watari's just a boss like that!

"Oh yea'... I see it alright...," he confirmed slowly. If life was an anime, he would have sweat dropped.

"What do you want? I'm not in the best of moods right now..., " I told him, walking over to my awesome shrine.

_'Rest in peace, L...' _I thought sadly.

Jeez, I need a life...

"Want to go to Athena's house with me," he offered. Athena was my other friend, who was a complete anime freak. Her and Mario would play video games together. Her house was fun and her Mom and Step-Dad were pretty chill, too. But...

"I don't think I wanna see anyone after that," I said, pointing to the heart breaking anime on my computer.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Good Luck grieving over your boyfriend," Mario teased. I had no choice but to laugh at the inside joke. He closed my room door as I picked up my L plush doll. I hugged it close to my chest.

"If I was in the Death Note world... I would kick _soooooo much asssss...,_" I threatened, thinking of Light begging for mercy as I push him in a stampede of running Elephants and Horses... I looked over at my book shelf, where between a crap load of Death Note manga and DVD's, stood a Death Note of my own. Sadly, this one doesn't come with a Death God, not that I wanted one. I doesn't work on Light either...

"SOPHIE," my mom called.

"YES MAMA!"

"GO TO THE SUPER MARKET AND GET ME SOME MILK! HURRY UP BEFORE IT GETS DARK!"

"'KAY!"

Seeing that I was already dressed, I pulled on my sandals and grabbed my keys along with the money waiting to be spent on the table. Before walking out the door, I went back to my room for my traveling bag. In this awesome bag, held the Death Note manga series (all), a fake Death Note, and an L plushy. I took the bag with me because I'm sleeping over my best friend's house, Sara.

I left the house and made my way down the street to the supermarket. My neighborhood isn't the best place to live, but it's not the worst place either. I'm used to the ghetto community. I used to live in New York after all. South Chicago is _no _different.

"AYO, lil' mama! Why don't chu holla at chya boy," a Black man (**Not racist, people! Just being specific! :O**) called out to me. "What's yo numba'?"

"Damn... Back. Up, Nigga," I yelled. He was getting entirely too close. "You in mah bubble! Don't be bringin' yo' self in mah personal space! Fo' I call da Po-Po on yo' ass!" (Yess... I say po-po... like Madea... :3)

He kissed teeth. "I ain't want chyo numba' anyway!"

"...Then why'd you ask, dummy...?"

He instantly backed up. Satisfied with my bubble not being invaded, I continued my way to the super market. I don't normally speak that ''Ghetto'' language. Only when I get seriously pissed or annoyed. Other then that, I spoke as clear as the Queen of England. I turned a corner and began humming to a random song I had made up. The walk to the super market was going fine... Until _they _showed up...

"Ayo Nigga," I large Black man greeted rudely. "Wea' mah money at?"

"Aye, I-I ain't got it homie," the other man responded nervously. "Imma bring it tomorrow..."

I knew this conversation was gonna end with at least one person dead, so I picked up the paced. Then, out of nowhere, a crap load of bullets came flying my direction, followed by a shit load of random people screaming. Before I could even comprehend the situation I was in, I felt an unbearable, burning pain in my leg. Then the left side of my chest. I don't know what else happened, but black dots were now blurring my vision. My lack of breathing didn't make things better.

_'I'm going to die...' _I thought sadly, tears streaming down my face at the unbearable pain I was feeling.

Then I smiled.

_'Hey... at least I might see L...'_

With those something final thoughts, I waited for death to consume me...

* * *

I opened my eyes, only to close them again because of the blinding white light above me. My body felt numb and I was trying to comprehend _why_. I cracked one eye open, then opened the other, seeing that I had gotten used to the lights brightness. Then I realized just how utterly peaceful I felt.

_'Whoa... I guess dying isn't as bad as I thought...'_

I made an attempt to sit up from whatever I was laying on, but failed miserably when pain struck my entire left boob. I hissed, laying back down ever so slowly. I moved my head left and right. Much to my confusion, there was an I.V. along with other medical shit on my left. While on my right, sat two empty chairs against the white was. I notice my black bag on one of them.

_'Sooo... I'm not dead...?'_

**'No... You are not, Sophie...'**_  
_

I would have screamed, but the inside of my mouth was completely dry. I stared wide eyed at the monster that was literally floating though my hospital room door. My asthma was starting to act up, making it difficult to breathe. I was beyond scared right now, starting at the boney four armed monster. It flew closer, flapping its enormous black feathered wings. The murderous look on its skull looking face, sharp teeth visible in that wide black mouth of his. Because the corner of his mouth basically reached its grey elf-like ears, it was as if he was smiling wickedly at me. I shuddered.

**"Control your breathing, Sophie. I do not intend to hurt you in any physical way,"** it assured me. **  
**

My breathing didn't get any get any better. The thing sighed.

**"My name is Lumiere. I am the Shinigami King. I assume you are, Sophie Winter, correct?"**

I only nodded.

**"Sophie, there is no need for you to fear me. I am in deep need of your help."**

I gave him a confused look. I watched as he took a cup with one of his four arms from my night stand. He held it up to my face. I shook my head violently.

**"It's quite alright. I believe this is water," **Lumiere said.

I stared at the cup, then back at the Shinigami as I opened my mouth to drink the clear liquid. I took nice long sips and when I was satisfied, I stopped drinking. I looked up at him, getting _a little _ used to the hideous thing.

"Thank you..." I said, "Lumiere..."

**"You're welcome."**

"Why... Why me? What can I do to help a Shinigami King like you," I asked, completely bewildered by the situation.

**"Believe it or not, child, but your world and this world are linked in a way I cannot describe. I have been watching you from the time you were born. As you grew older, I realized your... 'special gift' as your mother would call it. Your Psychic Abilities, yes?"**

My eyes narrowed. "What about 'em?"

**"You have become... an interest to me because of your abilities. You stood out to me and I knew that one day we would meet. I just didn't want nor expect it to be like this. But either way, I am still in desperate need of your help," **Lumiere explained.

"What do you need my help for," I asked.

He seemed surprised by my question. **"You will not refuse?"**

"What can I say," I said, smirking at the large Creature before me. "I like a challenge. Besides, this is the Death Note dimension, isn't it?"

Lumiere chuckled. **"You catch on rather quickly child. I am grateful for that. But I'm afraid I've wasted enough time already. I have business to attend to."**

"No hold on! What about the thingy you wanted me ta do for ya?!"

**"I apologize, but you are going to have to figure that part out on your own. I know I'm in need of your help... But I don't recall what for..."**

If life was an anime, I would sweat dropped by now.

"Then how am I s'posed to help you," I asked.

**"Do not worry yourself, Sophie. When the time comes, you will come to an understanding of what you must do to fulfill your mission. If I remember anything, I will make contact with you through thought, agreed," **Lumiere said to me.

"Yea'... Yea', agreed."

And just like that, Lumiere left by flying through the hospital ceiling. I closed my eyes re-thinking Lumiere's words... Only to have them jump back to life by the sound of my door being kicked open.

"JUST WHAT THE FU-"

"Siri!"

I looked at the door and saw a young man about 17 years old, staring at me with sad/worried eyes. I took note of his Light brown hair and Amber eyes. I got a good look at him before he tackled me on the bed, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I landed harshly on the bed with an 'Oomph!'. I was surprised, to say the least, but was utterly confused now.

_'Ayo, What the fuck...?,' _I thought.

* * *

**Well. That's about it! Hopefully I can update fast enough to keep you guys interested.**

**_Fun Fact: I was inspired to do these fun facts by this awesome writer  
__Named 'Endings and Beginnings' and inspired to do my titles' this way  
By another author named 'Hazy Jean'. You should check them out! :D_  
**

**Review! For Lumiere! xD**


	2. Release

**CM: Hello my lovelies! ;D  
**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TWO REVIEWS! NOT A BAD START, BUT WOOOOOOOO! XD**

**Lol. Sooooo, I'm thinking if I should like, do some type of interview with the Death Note charaters with questions from reviewers! So, what do ya think? Should I?  
**

**Enjoy! ^.^  
**

**Near is absolutely adorable... :3**

* * *

**"Ugh! What is it?!**

**There's no need to yell in unison!"**

**_~Ryuuzaki/L. Lawliet; Death Note~_  
**

* * *

Light Yagami...

No words can describe how much I hate the bastard. Well... At least the corrupted version. I can get along with 'innocent Light' any day! He not a bad guy. I just liked it better when he _didn't _fine the Death Note. UGH! Whatever! All I know is, he needs to stop hugging me...!

"Light... Get off... You're squishing me," I noted bluntly.

"Oh! Heh-heh... Sorry," he apologized. He let me go and sat next to me on my bed. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"...Riiiiight...," I said skepictally. Light only chuckled.

"Same old Siri," he said with a small smile. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Just what the hell is up with him? Why did he keep calling me 'Siri'?

_'This is gettin' ba-nay-nay...'_ I thought.

**'_Ba-nay-nay... child?_'**

_'Lumiere! You can read my thoughts? Sweet...'_

**_'Yes. I can read your thoughts.'_**

_'Why is Light here? And why does he keep calling me Siri? My name's Sophie!'_

**_'As long as you are in this world, you are known as Siri Yagami.'_**

_'Awww hell nah! I'm Light's sister,' _I asked, a little disturbed by the thought.

_**'You are still an Africa-American female. So, no. Instead, you are his adopted elder sister,'**_Lumiere corrected.

_'Wait! So I'm older then him!?'_

**_'By two weeks, to be exact. So your birthday is still on the 14th of February.'_**

_'Awwwwww... Sweetness...'_

"Mom and Dad's been worried sick. Especially Sayu... She took it hard," Light began to say. "You've been in a coma for a month. When I heard you were awake, I didn't even go to Cram School. I didn't want to waste anytime when I heard you were finally awake..."

I took in everything he said. Coma for a month? And to hear that everyone was worried, It made me wonder about the 'me' that was supposed to be back home in Chicago? Was my body still there? Did they hear anything from the police that I was shot? And to hear the way Light acted just to see me awake, it was all too much to take in. He skipped Cram School... just to see someone like... me?

"You skipped Cram School," I asked.

"Yep. And it was worth it..."

Dear lord, I must be hearing thing. And it sucked hairy balls beacuse I'm actually touched by it! It's hard to believe someone as awesome as Light is actually Kira. It sucked complete and utter BALLS!

"And I'm so sorry...," He began. Oh god, I'm gonna cry! (literally! I'm getting all watery eyed!). "I'm so, so sorry... If I hadn't sent you out there..."

I looked at his face. Light was on the verge of crying. It was too late for me, since I already started to cry.

_'Damn... I thought watching Death Note alone made me cry, but this... This is some intense shit...,' _I thought.

"...Damn. This is all my fault...," Light finished. He brought his face into the plams of his hands and cried.

"You big dummy," I choked. "Don't cry... This isn't the time for that! You're supposed to be happy to at least see me alive! Shut up..."

I shook him violently. Pinching him, punching him. Doing all I can to stop the intesity sitting in the room. I wanted the tears to stop. Now. I gave up on hitting him, seeing that I wasn't getting anywhere with it. So, I settled for a more comforting gesture. I reached out and grabbed his head...

And shook it...

"Light! Stop it! It wouldn't have mattered either way! It wasn't in your control." That seemed to at least calm down his shaking. "Look at me."

Slowly he lifted his head, tears still streaming down his face. I laughed at him.

"You're 17 bro! You're doing more crying then me, and I'm the one who was shot," I joked. He laughed at that, and I smiled, satisfied that I made him laugh.

"You're such a cry baby," I insulted.

"No I'm not," he shot back, wiping the tears off his face with the sleeve of his coat. "This doesn't count. I have a perfectly suitable reason for crying right now."

The door suddenly opened, revealing a nurse.

"Oh! You're awake," she said eagerly. "Well, your doctor told me to check on you. Now that you're up and about you're free to go home after we've confirmed your condition. Can you walk for me?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." I literally jumped out of bed and walked around in circles.

"Oh, this is just wonderful," the nurse said. "You're free to go home when-"

"Now!" I grabbed my clothes from the table. "I wanna leave now."

"Well, alright. Take care of yourself."

"Uh-huh. Yea', sure." I said.

I just wanted to get out of the damn hospital.

* * *

Well, I couldn't leave the hospital for another two days. But now that two days were up! Wooooooo!

I was out of the hospital. So now here I was in the Yagami Household. My Foster family that I seem to get along with a little _too _well for my own good. Sayu was absolutly adorable. She glomped me the second I came in the door. I even had a welcome home party! Mrs. Yagami is nicer then I expected and for some reason, Mr. Yagami was there, too. It was strange though. The second I walked into my bedroom, a crap load of memories flooded my head that I never in my life ever came across. There was memories of an Orphange, the day I was 'supposably' adopted. I got a pet Guinea Pig named Totoro. Hell, there were even memories of me when I stuffed a Lego down Light's throat!

But according to these memories, I got along with Light the most. We tell each other everything, from good things, to bad things, and to things we weren't so sure how to handle. We would random start wrestling and play video games. It's unbelievable how we get along, and he's my least favorite character in the whole damn show.

Oh well. I always had a soft spot for people.

_'Yea'...,'_ I thought. _'This is definatly... Ba-nay-nay...'_

My bed room was the only one in the house that was painted Forest Green and White, much to my excitement. I had a desk exactly like Light's on the far end of my bedroom, which held a Large cage for Totoro. In another corner of my bed sat a Piano keyboard and a Guitar just waiting to be played. I had a black night stand on the left side of my bed, which held and alarm clock, a radio , a Green Lava Lamp, and an Exotic Romance Novel named 'Seduction.' I read the first chapter. Very Exotic, indeed.

I threw my black bag on my bed and slammed myself on it afterwards. I was so exhausted. Totoro was on the bed with me and he climbed on my pillow and stared at me with his adorable black eyes. I rubbed his brown fur gently.

"Hey Totoro," I greeted sweetly. He looked up at me and I couldn't help but squeal in delight.

_Knock, Knock, Knock..._

_'Who the hell?'_

"Come in," I yelled.

The door opened and it, surprisingly, revealed Light's father. I forgot his name but I know it started with an 'S'. He looked at me with tired eyes. I felt bad for him. He over works himself too much.

"Hey Mr. Yagami," I said.

"Siri, please. You've been with us for years. It's about time you start calling me your father," He replied. I took the whole thing by surprise. But I didn't like the idea of calling him my father. I kinda miss mine, even though he's a stuck up ass hole to my mother. Eh... what harm could it do?

"Sure." I accepted the offer.

He smiled. "Do you feel alright? Do you need anything?"

The poor thing! He's been through enough as it is!

"No, Thank you. I'm fine, really. But I would like for you to catch some sleep," I suggested. "You look as tired as I am."

"Yes, I suppose I do work myself too much. Alright then. You should get some rest too. You have school tomorrow, don't you?"

_'Damn! I don't wanna go to school! Ugh! This sucks utter balls,' _I thought angrily.

"Yeah." That's all I answered. He must have heard how disappointed I was about the whole school thing because he chuckled.

"Sweet dreams, Siri."

"Good night... Dad."

Hey! It had a nice ring to it! I could get use to that!

As he left my room, I groaned and laid harshly on my bed again. Totoro climbed on chest and nibbled on my neck. I laughed at the small attempt to tickle me. I lifted him up and kissed the top of his head.

"_Yooooouuuuuuuu _are adorable, you know that," I asked him. I set him on the bed and looked at the calender on my wall.

_August 27, 2006._

_'Damn... I went back in time _and _went into another dimension...'_

Heh... Well, I sure learned a lot in a short amount of time. First, I'm shot in South Chicago. Next, I'm somehow in Japan. Then, I find out my name is Siri Yagami and I'm 17 years old. Before that, I met a Shinigami and I don't even own a Death Note, besides my fake one. Now, I'm calling Mr. Yagami my 'Dad'. I don't mine though. He's nice.

**"Sophie."**

I looked up and saw Lumiere staring at me from across the room. It was amazing yet frightening at the same time of how used to him being around I am. I smiled at him.**  
**

"Hey Lumiere. Do you remember anything," I asked. He shook his head sadly.

**"Unfortunately, no. Though you seem to be quite comfortable."**

"Ohhh...," I said dumbly. "Hey ummm. Does Light have the Death Note?"**  
**

**"No. That won't be until tomorrow," **he answered.

"Oh. Hey, how come I can see you if my Death Note is a fake one?"

**"Your Death Note became real the moment you laid eyes on me. That Death Note in your bag is my original one."**

"But I got this Death Note from an Anime Convention. And there was a crap load of them there. How could I have have picked yours out of the many that was on the shelves," I asked, completely confused.

**"While I was watching you, I saw the many fake Death Notes on the shelves my self. I was flying directly behind you at the time. When you were just about the to get a Note, you became distracted I took the opportunity to replace the Note you were going to get at first with mine, in hopes that when you touch it, you will see me. But apparently, it does not work that may" **- he flew over to my black traveling bag and took out the Notebook- **"In order for you to see me, you had to be in my dimension. The Note also would not work either, as I saw you write the name of the Yagami boy," **he explained.

Whoa... Hard to believe...

I looked at the Death Note Lumiere held, and I noticed just how large it actually was. Like a dictionary. Lumiere opened his hand and in the palm of it, a white feather magically appeared. My mouth dropped in amazement.

"Awesome...," I whispered. Lumiere only chuckled.

**"Indeed" **-he gave me the Notebook along with the feather on top of it- **"I believe this belongs to you as of now. You already know how it works, but with your lack of intelligence, I've written instructions for you."**

"Hey! That was mean! I remember it," I shot back.

**"Alright. Then tell me; How much time do you have to write the details of the death once you've written it's cause," **he asked me.

"Ummm... You have uhhh... ummmm... You know what? Shut up!"

He chuckled at my stupidity. **"You prove my point rather fondly."**

I frowned at him then smiled. "Don't you have to awesome King jobs to go do?"

**"Yes, I do. Thank you for reminding me."**

He was just about to take flight through my ceiling, but he stopped and looked at me with those beautiful Velvet eyes that just seemed so distracting.

**"Sweat dreams, Siri. You have a rather eventful day coming towards you."**

I smiled. Lumiere might look all scary, but he was sweet in all types of ways. "Sweet Dreams, Lumiere..."

And with that, he left to do his business. I looked at the large Death Note in my hands. There was a lock on it, but no key to open it with...

I breathed a heavy breath of frustration and rolled my eyes. There's no way I will use this, but I at least want to see the inside of it. I tried picking the lock with the feather.

Nothing.

"Ugh!"

I took a good look around my room, to at least hide it somewhere. While I looking around, it was then I noticed...

Everything looked a lot more cartoon-y...

Then something began to bother me. I need to find out if I was in the anime or the manga. If I was in the anime, I was in deep shit because I left off at episode 27. I grew more depressed and confused with each thought. The corners of my room were getting dark and the shadow were starting to close in on me until the I was surrounded with nothing but darkness. I seemed to be glowing in the darkness that consumed me. My skin turned Grey and my hair was a glowing Snow White color.

It was one of those thinking moments like in the anime were your whole background and appearance change just by thinking intensely. It was scary... I was never very fond of the dark myself.

A simple squeak echoed in the darkness that surrounded me and in the blink of an eye, I was back in the Green and White room I was once in before. Totoro was in my lap, looking at me with almost confused eyes.

"Hey you...," I whispered.

Then I came to the conclusion that even though I might be in an anime, it wouldn't really matter, right? The manga is basically just the drawing of the anime. And I have the whole series with me in my traveling bag. So there wouldn't really be a complete difference. As long as the plot stays the same.

But if Light finds the Death Note...

L would die... Again...

"NO! I won't let that happen," I yelled, jumping off my bed. I heard a squeak behind me and I turned around to find Totoro clinging on the the edge of the bed. I quickly grabbed him and placed him in his cage. "I'm sorry, Totoro."

I looked at my clock.

_11:42pm_

"Aye, its bedtime." I blew Totoro a kiss and climbed into bed. "Good night, Totoro!"

..._squeak..._

I smiled and closed my eyes.

_'Tomorrow... the _real _fun starts...'_

* * *

**WOOOO! Second chapter is done!**

**I don't really have any news that's important so heres a fun fact.**

**_Fun Fact: I was originally going to name the Shinigami King Lumik. But  
then the computer said it was wrong so I clicked the Spell Check thing  
and 'Lumiere' came up. I was like "Oh! That's nice! Sounds French!"  
So basically, I got Lumiere's name... from a Spell Check...! :3_**

**_How friggin' awesome is that! My own damn Computer gives me ideas! :D_**

**Be nice and Review! FOR TOTORO THE GUINEA PIG! x3_  
_**


	3. Meeting

**CM: Hello my lovelies! ;D  
**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SIX REVIEWS! I KNOW I should be updating and you guys are probably mad because im taking waaaaay to long, BUT! I'm at me grandmas house, which means total control over the inter-ma-net! :D and i warned u guys about slow updates, so its not my fault. you should have read it! There's a reason why its in BOLD, ya know! :P****  
**

**Enjoy! ^.^  
**

**Mello has absolute anger issues... :O**

* * *

**"If we catch Kira, he is evil.**

**If he rules the world, Kira is justice."**

**_~Kira/Light Yagami; Death Note~_  
**

* * *

**[November 23, 2003]**

Weeeelll... I can't say I didn't enjoy myself at school. But then I started to really wonder...

Who goes to school in August?!

So, anyways, here I was waiting my 'Oh-So-Innocent-Turned-Evil' little brother at the front gates with my friend, Fuuka, who was offically my Bathroom Bud, since I meet her iun the bathroom! :D She reminded me soooo much of Sara , it was almost scary. But, better to have a friend that's as crazy as you, then to not have one at all, right?

"Sooooo... How life with the Yagami's," she asked.

I shrugged. "Ehh... It's okay, I guess. I mean, Light can be a complete ass but all is... well," I said, making sure to fix my grammer to sound smarter then I look.

"Wooow... You're so lucky! I'd do anything to be in the same house as Light..." I said. I laughed a little.

"And fight over who's turn it is to clean the house. I don't you think you want that," I responded.

"Well, I wasn't talking about _thaaaaaat... _If you see what I'm hinting at...," Fuuka said slyly.

"Ahhhh, Fuuka... You never cease to amaze me," I said. then, I switch the subject. "So how's Kaito?"

She immidiately started blushing. "Leave my relationship out of this! So, how's Mr. Stalker, huh?"

Damn, Fuuka always had the greatest comebacks...

I turned around slowly and, sure enough, there was Elliot... Just there... Staring at me behind a Lamp Post...

"Well, looks like I'm not going home alone tonight... well, without Light, at least."

"I think you should go for Elliot! He's super sweet, for a Goth/Emo... If they're not the same...," Fuuka suggested.

"No way in hell," I exclaimed.

"It was just an opinion..."

"Ugh! What-ev's, bro! Goodness, where's Light!? He was supposed to be here..." -I stopped and looked at my watch- "Seven Minutes ago!"

"Weeelll, Maybe something came up," Fuuka thought aloud.

"Then he would have texted or something!"

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz!_

I cautiously pulled out my phone to see who texted me.

_''Hey, srry 2 keep u waiting. Sumthin came up. Ur gonna hav 2 go home w/o me.''_

_Light_

"Well... I can't say that was a convienent piece of art... But it sure as hell was creepy."

"Told ya. Oh, gotta go. There's Kaito! Bye, Siri..."

Siri... Siri... Who's-

Oh, wait!

"Oh! Bye," I yelled all but late, realizing that I was Siri and not Sophie.

Awwwwwww, man! This means Elliot's gonna be a stalker bitch and stalk me home...

Damn Elliot...

* * *

Well, I wasn't ready to go home, not that I knew how to get there. So, I found this awesome Coffee shop that just so happeneds to be the one L and Light were in for that test thing-a-majiggy. Wooo! Nice one, Sophie! Or... Siri! Whatever, I'll stick to Sophie!

I steered my cup of Peppermint Tea with ease, so the suger cubes -which I've never used before- could melt in the hot liquid. The little water tornado i my cup seem to be so distracting. It was rather facinating, actually. The flowing movements it made around my spoon. Like a steady river...

Ha! Reminds me of Pocohantas!

The bell from the door interupped my thoughts and I curiously looked up to see who had entered. A simple man with Pitch Black hair, that looked very soft. His hunched back and his white, long sleeved T-shirt and baggy blue Jeans. I sighed and looked down, returning to steering my cup of tea, then paused. What the hell was I doing!? L was like, right there in front of me! I began to panick, not sure what to do with myself. I looked around for a place to hide, but the place had randomly gotten so packed! Well, In the front at least.

I sat at the very back of the shop. A booth made for two people. While the other tables were full with just one or two people. I sighed in relife.

_'Good. If the place is packed, he can't stay here! He'll find some place else! Yay,' _I thought to myself.

**'_I don't think that's the case, Sophie..._****'**

_'Eh?'_

I looked back at L and sure enough, he was walking my direction... staring directly at _me_! Sophie Winter! The Pyscic child of the Yagami family!

Well... No one knows that last part yet... so shhhh... Hush children and keep my secret safe.

Within seconds, L was standing directly in front of me. Staring at me with those beautiful, Black eyes and that awesome hair and...

God! I need a life!

_'Play it cool, bro! Play it cool...'_

I made direct eye contact. "May I help you, sir?"

"No, I am in no need of help. However, do you mind me taking a seat at this table?"

L is gonna be the Death of me... I feel my Asthma acting up...

"No, I don't mind," I answered, only telling half of the truth.

"Very well, then." He took his seat across from me and sat in his usual crouched position and continued to stare at me. I desperatly ignored the stare and dove in my bag for some we had to read for a test tomorrow for... Literature. Reading class is a better way to memorize it. Even thought I already read the book in 8th grade and saw the movie twice.

"To Kill A Mocking Bird, huh," L asked, eye-raping me and my book. "I remember when I first read that book. I was very impressed with it."

_'C'mon, Sophie! Sound smart and awesome!'_

"I read this and saw the movie twice. I have to agree with you, I was quite impressed myself, especially the plot. It's one of my favorites."

Okay, the last part was a lie... It's not my fave and this is the most boring book I have ever read in my life!

"I see..." Was the only thing he responded.

I opened the book and pretended to read a chapter in the book.

"Which part are you reading," L asked, with what I assumed was curiousity.

"The part where Atticus shot the Rabid Dog," I answered calmly.

"Ahhh... That was my favorite part. It amazed me the vivid image the author created. For someone to have such aim..."

"They must have trained very hard to get that kind of talent, wouldn't you agree," I asked.

He paused and stared at me and this time, I stared back.

_'That's right, bitch! I know my shit! You speakin' to a smart ass, black phsycic! How many of those do you know, huh?'_

"Yes, indeed... Tell me, what's your name," he asked.

Aren't you suppose to ask that _before _you start a convo...?

"Nana," I lied. "Uzumaki Nana. And you are?"

Haha! Uzumaki Nana! Nice ring to it!

"Hideki Ryuuga. A pleasure to meet you, Nana-san."

"The pleasure was all mine, Ryuuga." I took a sip of my Tea, savoring the taste of peppermint in my mouth.

"Mmmm... Peppermint...," I said in delight.

"I see you like Peppermint Tea, am I mistaken?"

I gasped and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I tend to mumble to myself a lot. I'm not very social..."

"Neither am I, but you seem to be very social with me," he argued.

"I'm in a good mood. And you keep starting a conversation with me. It would rude of me not to answer, or... am I... incorrect," I said slowly.

"No, I suppose you are correct."

I narrowed my eyes at the word 'suppose'. I hated it, and I never knew why. Then I smirked. "In other words, you don't know."

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did," I argued. "You said you 'suppose' I am right. Which means, that you are assuming, almost _guessing_, that I _am _right. So, according to your previous sentance, I am absolutely sure you are 97 percent sure that you are certain I am right, while with the remaining 3 percent, you still have your doubts on me being incorrect."

Oh... My... God...

_'Lumiere! That has got to be the **smartest **thing I have **ever **said in my **life**! Did you hear all that!?'_

_**'I'm still trying to process it... but that was indeed very smart. With this you will be in the investigation in no time.'**_

"Absolutely... Remarkable...," I heard L say. I peaked under my eyelashes just in time to catch the surprised look on his face before it went back to looking like a robot. I smirked.

"Why, Thank you. That was very sweet," I chuckled as I finished my cup of P.T. (lol, my nickname for peppermint tea! :3)

There was a silence followed afterwards but my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D and Light's name came up. I frowned but picked it up no less.

"I'm still upset that you ditched me. I don't know how to get home," I answered.

_"Not even a 'Hello'? Rude much," _Light chuckled.

"You don't deserve a 'Hello'. And you're the rude one. What are calling for, again?"

_"Why aren't you at home? Where are you?"_

"I'm not at home, because I needed to think some stuff out. Plus, I didn't want to come home yet. As for where I am, I'm at 'Kanto Coffee Shop' with a Coffee Buddy."

L raised an invisible eyebrow at the 'Coffee Buddy' thing. I laughed.

_"What's so funny," _Light asked.

"Stop being over-protective! I'm the older one, remember? I'll be home in a few. Sayonara, bro!" And with that I hung up and asked for the bill.

"Who was that," He asked.

"My little brother." The waitress came with both L and my bill.

"Thank you," we said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

After paying my bill, we walked out the Coffee shop together and walked around a little, getting to know each other more, even though I know everything about him. He offered to walk me home and I gladly accepted. Right now, he was telling my how he lived with his father, which I assumed was Watari. It made me happy to know he thought of Watari as a father figure. It showed how much trust he had for him.

"It's nice to know you get along well with your father," I complimented.

"What about you" -we turned a corner- "Don't you get along with your father?"

The question startled me. Of course I do! I'm the exactly replica of my father and I loved him to death, no matter arrogant he can be. "I... I never met my mother or my father... I'm adopted...," I answered.

"Oh... My apologies. Did I metion something-"

"No, no! It's fine. You can't miss something you never had. Although, I do wonder who they were sometimes...," I answered.

"I see. Isn't this the house?"

"Huh?" I looked up and, to my amazment, was my house!

"Oh, wow," I said. I turned my attention back to L. "Well, thank you for walking me home. Although, you seem like the type of person who would do that. I must've thought wrong."

"I was only being polite," L answered. "Do you mind if I ask for you cellphone number?"

_'JUST WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE NOT L! WHO ARE YOU?!' _I thought. There's was just know way in hell...

"N-No, I don't mind," I answered, and pulled out my cell to give him my number. Of course, I made sure to get his in return.

"Well, now I know who to call if I want Coffee with someone," He noted. "It was nice meeting you, Nana-san."

"Same to you, Ryuuga," I replied, and I made my way in the house, but not before giving him one last look. I smirked at him.

"See you around, stranger..."

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This is perfect!" I flew on my Green and White bed, heart fluttering with happiness. "Lumiere, this is awesome! I meet L waaaaay before I should have and sounded super smart! Chances of my actually getting in the investigation are like, over freggin' 55 percent!"

Lumiere, who was laying next to me, only combed my hair while I laid my head on his grey chest. "**I believe you, Sophie. This truly is an accomplishment for us.**"

"Thank you, Ol' Mighty Jesus Christ!"

Lumiere chuckled. "**I'm glad to see that your stress if releaved.**"

"Thank you!" I snuggled against his chest. "Hey, are all Shinigami's this comfy...? You make me really sleepy... and happy..."

"**Glad to hear it,**" Lumiere answered.

"Hey, Lumiere?"

"**Hmmm...?**"

"Is it really true that a Shinigami dies if they give up there life for a human out of love...," I asked softly.

There was a long pause before he answered. "**Yes, it's true...**"

"Do you love me...?"

Another pause. "**Yes. Very much...**" He wrapped an arm around me.

I smiled and allowed myself into the bitter-sweet embrace. "I don't want you to give up your life for me... Then I'm gonna be sad and I won't forgive you for being silly...," I warned him.

"**You are speaking to a Shinigami King thousands of years older then you. I will do as I please.**"

"I don't care if you're older then me" -I sat up- "I need you to promise not to do it," I argued.

"**Sophie... You are being childish. You cannot change my fate nor yours. I suggest you let things be and focus on going home,**" he scolded me. I frowned at the thought of me going home.

"...But then I won't see you ever again if I leave... And I like having you by my side..."

My sentence was followed by silence. I wanted to go home, but then I didn't because I'd have to leave Lumiere behind. I wanna change this story for the better. I'll make sure everyone stays alive... Well, except Ukita. I have no choice but to let him die... Gah!

I was brought out of my thoughts were interrupted when I felt Lumiere gingerly touch my cheek. I looked up at him.

"**If it means that much to you... Then I promise I won't do anything foolish...**"

Anger and saddness evaporated from me and was quickly replaced with happiness. A goofy smile appeared on my face as I glomped Lumiere on my bed and hug him as if he were to fade away if I let go.

"Yaaaaaaay! Thank you sooo much, Lumiere," I cried.

He didn't answer. He only pulled me into another warm, bitter-sweet embrace. And soon enough, I found myself drifting to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**[December 3, 2003]**

Well, I can't say I didn't notice a change in Light. He barley talks to me anymore! He locks his room door all the time. On the news (where i found out it was actually november 28 2003 instead of august at the time...), some dude named Takuo Shibuimaru died from a motorcycle accident. I remembered that part so I have come a reasonable conclusion. There was no mistaking it...

Light was now Kira.

Well, this just made my job a lot harder...

Also, I noticed some Paranormal stuff happen to me. Because of my awesome Psycic Abilities, I have the advantage to see Ghost and/or Shinigami without touching a Notebook. Which I found pretty awesome. I saw Ryuk stealing some apples when he thought I wasn't looking.

"You don't have to sneak an Apple. I can see you. But you can't tell Light, okay," I yelled from the living room, where I was watching Bleach.

"Oh! You can see me? Did you touch the Notebook," Ryuk asked, surprised by my sudden speaking.

"I don't have to touch it. I'm Psycic, so I have the advantage," I explained.

"Interesting...," was all Ryuk replied.

"We never had this conversation, okay," I held up a Green Apple. "This ones a lot sweeter then those Red ones..."

"Oooooh..." Ryuk flew his enormous body over and took the apple from my hand and immidiately began eating it.

"Mmmmm...," Ryuk moaned.

"Glad you like it, Ryuk."

"Hey, how'd ya know my name?"

I smirked at his question.

"I know everything, including the future..."

* * *

**Woooo! Done! HAPPY LABOR DAY PEEPS!**

_**Fun Fact: **_**This was not how the chapter was supposed to turn out.  
A lot of ideas were randomly popping up in my head and I just had  
to write them in here! I wanted to be clear on how Lumiere felt for  
Siri/Sophie. Also, Siri/Sophie is a complete mixture of me and my  
bestie, Sophia.**

**Cookie Monsta is OUT!**


	4. And It Begins

**CookieM: Hello my lovelies! ;D  
**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 10 REVIEWS! AWESOME! :D lol, soooooo, i dnt have any news other then me going to school and being bored!**

**OH! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My computer is being a poop! Like, word! :O but my mom got the portable internet for me, and my older brother gave me his laptop! So i should be updating A LITTLE faster! Cuz i still have homework, ya kno. :/  
**

**Enjoy! xD  
**

**Misa reminds me of a scary ass Barbie doll brought to life... O_O!  
**

* * *

_**"I can even imagine a world without Light..."**_

**"Yes, it would be quite dark..."**

**_L. Lawlite and Misa; Death Note_  
**

* * *

**[December 5, 2003]**

Well, here I was in the living room with Sayu. We were watching some reality TV show involving Hideki Ryuga... Well, the _real one _at least.

Speaking of, L and I haven't been going on any Coffee dates anymore. He told me his father -or Watari- was a detective and he had to be involved in the case. The last time we actually been out for Coffee was about a week ago. Light's starting to mess up my chances and groove with a man! He messin' up mah Bread 'nd Butter! I can't be havin' dat, bro!

...

...

Damn Ghetto accent...

Lumiere, who was watching TV with me and Sayu, gingerly poked my arm. I turned my head towards him.

**"Look," **he said, pointing to the screen. I looked to the TV and it was switched to the News.

"Hey... Hold on! My show," Sayu cried and tried to switch the channel, but it was on every channel she switched. She eventually gave up.

"Must be important," I said, fixing my attention to the news.

"_We'd like to apologize for the interruption,_" the news dude began. "_As of now we'll bring you a World Wide Broadcast of the ICPO._"

"No way..." Was it that time already? Time flies so fast...

The screen then switched to a man sitting behind a desk. The name tag in front of him said 'Lind .L. Taylor'.

"_I am Lind .L. Taylor... Otherwise known as, L._"

"Holy crap!" I yelled.

"Who's L," Sayu asked.

"My freaking role model! He's the number one greatest detective in the world! If anyone can solve a Complex and Difficult case, it's him," I said.

"_Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will _not _rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira... I will _hunt you down."

_This..._ is where my plan comes in...

"I'm blown away bro...," I said, my face literally taking over the whole screen of the T.V. As Lind continued to speak, I began using my awesome 'Mind-Link Jutsu' with Lumiere.

_'Lumiere... I have a serious question to ask you...'_

_**'Yes, child?'**  
_

_'Lumiere... Okay wait! You have to promise you not to like, flip out on me and be all 'It's too dangerous' and stuff!'_

'_**I promise.**_'

_'I want to go to the Shinigami Realm.'_

_**'No.'**  
_

_'WHAT!? WHY!?'  
_

_**'It's to-'**  
_

_'Don't even SAY it!'_

Before Lumiere could respond, a fatal cry of pain erupted from the television screen. I clicked my head over immediately and watched as Lind die of a Heart Attack. Poor Lind...

_'Damn it, Light! I swear I'll demolish you,' _I thought.

"HOLY SMACK," Sayu yelled as she stared wide eyed at the screen. "KIRA GOT 'EM!"

I smirked. "No he didn't..."

Sayu gave a bewildered look. "But-"

I pointed to the screen, and, as if on Que, it flicked to a blank screen. The letter 'L' is the only color of ink that we saw. I already know that Light's probably upstairs stuttering like a straight up dumb-ass. Ha!

"_That_... is L...," I stated, as the screen began to speak. I got up and left Sayu there in amazement. I slowly and stealthily walked up the wooden stairs. I stood by Light's door for a few minutes, just to hear his reaction...

"That Bastard..." I heard. I smirked and walked over to my bedroom.

"I have horrible memory... I don't know what happens... TO THE IPOD!"

* * *

**[December 9th, 2003]**

Well, I figured out my I-pod, surprisingly, was up-to-date with my worlds technology. So I easily has access to all the awesome websites like Yahoo, and Youtube and the Death Note Wiki Timeline (which was pretty helpful in this case)! But it sucks...

I have to hide my I-pod... it's not supposed to be invented yet...

But I could always say I invented it myself!

Yea... That will work perfectly. A beautiful white lie...

So now, I was currently laying on the bed with Ryuk watching Light help Sayu with her homework.

"I knew I could count on you, Light," Sayu said. I rolled my eyes at this, causing Ryuk to chuckle.

"Hey... So, do you think you could do the rest on your own now," he replied.

"Huh? Uhhh... Yeeeah. I guess so."

"The door bell rang," I said.

"No it-"

_DING DONG!_

Light and Sayu looked at me with wide eyes. I shrugged.

"Shhhhhhhh... A magician never tells her secrets," I said.

"Uhhh... Yea, sure... So, who is it?"

"Your Daddy, most likely."

"Well, he's kinda your Dad, too," Light said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, yeah... But, I dunno. I just don't feel comfortable calling him my Dad. Even though he recommended it. Sayu, why don't you go down stairs and-"

"OKAY!" And with that, Sayu hurried out the room.

"H-Hey! Hold on! At least try the last of the problems yourself," Light called.

"I will buuuuuuuut... maybe after dinner!"

"Yeah right," Light mumbled.

I fell back on Light's bed and laughed.

"Shut up," Light laughed.

"You might as well just give me her stuff. She's not coming back in here, bro," I stated matter-of-factually.

"Heh, yes _mom._"

"That's the _last thing _I would want to be," I retorted as I took Sayu's belongings and walked out the room.

Once reaching my room, I set Sayu's things on my desk and took Totoro out of his cage. I put him in his Rolling-Ball thingy and set him on the floor so he can run around at free will but at the same time, avoid getting stomped on.

**"Sophie... Just what exactly do you plan to do."**

"Well, my enormous Four-armed friend," I started, "I did a little review on my I-pod of what happens today and even went to YouTube to review this episode. And thus, my awesome plan begins when we _all _have dinner downstairs and uhh... Well it's hard to explain but you'll see. You just make sure you stay hidden from Ryuk 'cause that will just blow stuff up..."

**"Very well then. I have business to attend to. Farewell."**

"Deuces, bro."

Just as Lumiere flew back to the Shinigami world, Ryuk came into my room with that goofy smile on his face. Whoa...

Impeccable timing, bro...

"Got any apples," he asked.

I pulled out a bag of them from under my bed. Both Green and Red. "Enjoy 'em, dude."

He instantly took the bag and began eating away the green ones. Not the red one. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's wrong with the Red ones," I asked.

"Nothings wrong with them. Its just that I like to think of you and Light having this competition. So, Light gives me Red Apples while You give me the Green ones. Which, by the way, are way better," Ryuk explained, taking another bite from the Green circular fruit. I only laughed, getting an idea of what he was talking about.

"Well, I guess we are somewhat like enemies," I chuckled and was about to walk out the room, when a sudden flash caught the corner of my eye.

On instinct, I ran to my window just in time to see a man running away with a camera. I narrowed my eyes and locked my window and closed my black curtains afterwards.

"Damn Stalkers...," I whispered angrily. And now, the current question invaded my head.

_'Just who was that...?' _I thought fretfully.

* * *

**I KNOW! ITS BEEN SO LONG! AND I HAVE THE NERVE TO LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH A CRAPPY SHORT CHAPTER AND A CLIFF-HANGER! IM DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF! Dx **

**_No Fun Fact Today or any other days. I now do Interview with Characters (Original or Death Note related) with questions from my reviewers and short funny Role Plays! Its the least I can do from this crappy chapter..._  
**

**_Role Play #1;  
_**

**L: No more chocolate until you make a better chapter again...  
**

**CookieM: NOOO! Dx  
**

**L: *eats my chocolate* Yes...  
**

**CookieM: *Anime faceplant*  
**

**Mello: Don't be a Shit Face, And Review on this Shitty Chapter. For the Mental Dumbass crying over Chocolate.  
**

**CookieM: *takes Mello's chocolate and stomps on it* Yea! I got the balls to do that Bitch! What Now!? :P  
**

**Mello: *puts gun at my head* I'll blow your fucking brains out... That's what I'll do now... if you don't buy me ANOTHER FUCKING HERSHEY BAR!**

**Watari: Now, now. There's no need to be irrational...  
**

**Misa: *ignoring everything* Feel free to leave any type of interview questions for... *pulls paper out of a Box* FOR ELLIOT!  
**

**Lmfao! Review! For the Stalker at Siri's window...? O.o!?  
**


	5. The Bus Jacking!

**CookieM: *fanning my eyes* Oh... My... Glob...! All of you are so freaking nice to me! I'm gonna cry! x'D  
**

**I'm so freaking Happy! 5 MORE REVIEWS IN JUST A DAY! AND THEN TWO MORE THE NEXT DAY! THAT'S A TOTAL OF... uhhh *counts with fingers* 17 REVIEWS! I thought my last chapter was very crappy, but all of you made me feel better about it! I FEEL THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE!  
**

**Especially from my Computer Friend '_BlackShadow98_'! Who read my story at like 7:13 in the morning!  
**

**You are all just so freaking amazing! If it wasn't for freaking High School and it's UNGODLY amount of Homework I would have updated a lot faster! Believe it!**

**_Oh! To one of my reviewer 'Tsukiyomi Hinamori Amu'; I'm doing Questions for ELLIOT, not L. L is for the next chapter hun! ;D But I'll keep those questions when it's L's turn, Okay?_  
**

**And now... The moment you've all been waiting for... A NEW AWESOME CHAPTER! Enjoy my Lovelies! ;D  
**

**Matt and me would be best friends in real life simply because we are Game-aholic's...! :D  
**

* * *

**"I'll take a potato chip...**

**and _EAT IT!_"  
**

**Light Yagami/Kira; Death Note  
**

* * *

"Damn Mr. Yagami... '_It's to dangerous, Siri. Stay home and take care of Sayu and your mother..._' Psssh! Nay, bitch," I said angrily, pasting back and forth around my room.

You're probably wondering why I'm so pissy...

Well, let's have a Flashback, shall we.

**_/25 dramatic minutes earlier/_**

_"Welcome home, sir," I greeted, claiming my seat between Light and Mr. Yagami.  
_

_"Good evening, Siri," he retorted. He took his seat next to his wife and we began eating in silence. The food in front of me looked delicious and I immediately began to dig in. It was then I realized just how hungry I was..._

_"So, Light," Mr. Yagami started, "How are your studies coming along?"  
_

_I watched as Light calmly took a piece of meat and responded, "Hm...? It's okay, I guess..."  
_

_"Whatever," Sayu and I exclaimed in unison. We looked at each other and giggled as I aloud her to speak.  
_

_"He's at the top of his class! My big brother's a genius," Sayu finished.  
_

_"That's my son! We're all pround of you, Light," Mrs. Yagami said afterwards.  
_

_"And what about you, Siri? Are your grades any better," Mr. Yagami asked me, catching me by complete surprise.  
_

_"Huh? ... Uhh I guess I'm doing a little better. Enough to pass, at least," I said, going along with the act.  
_

_"I hope so. You have be as good as Light, understood," he asked sternly.  
_

'Ewwwwwwwwww... I hate parental talk...' _I thought._

_"Sure," I answered.  
_

_"Is everything okay, Dad," Light asked, "You look tired."  
_

_"Yeeeeeeeah... I'm not able to say too much about it. But this case I'm working on now is really tough..."  
_

_"Let me guess," I said waving my chopsticks at him, "Kira?"  
_

_Mr. Yagami looked surprised, to say the least. He answered anyway. "Yes. That's it."  
_

_I pulled off a fake sigh and began to play with my food. "I figured as much... Hey uhhh... Listen. Here me out. I-"  
_

_"No."  
_

_There was an awkward silence in the dining room as I slowly tried to process the single word into my 14 year old trapped in a 17 year old's body brain... If any of that even made sense...  
_

_"But... You didn't even-"  
_

_"You were about to ask if you could join the case. And I'm telling you_ No,"_ he repeated.__  
_

_"B-But... That isn't even fair," I yelled.  
_

_"Don't yell, Siri. Please," Mrs. Yagami said slowly. It didn't work.  
_

_"No! Why can't I-"  
_

_"__It's to dangerous, Siri. Stay home and take care of Sayu and your mother..._"  


_And just like that... 'Click'...  
_

_I went off...  
_

_"She's not my mom! You're not my Dad! And Sayu is _NOT _my responsibility! Y-You know what!? You just don't get it! None of you do!_"_  
_

_**/Back to the present time/**_

Yeeeeeeah... I guess you could say I have Anger Management problems...

And that my plan had totally backfired...

But I was starting to flip out. I had every right too. Time was running way too short and before the blink of an eye, its going to be November. If I don't get into this investigation _now, _then there's no chance of me getting home or even helping Lumiere at that! I sighed and ran my hands through my now, long wavy hair that was once short in frustration. I needed to talk to someone...

_L..._

I gabbed my phone away from Totoro who was nibbling on its rubber case. I looked through my contacts, something I haven't done in a while.

And that's where stuff got crazy...

"Just what the hell...," I mumbled to myself as I scrolled through my contacts...

_Mama Dukes... (Mom)  
Ninja Dad... (Dad)_  
_Super Mario... (Mario a.k.a Big bro)_  
_Anime Freak... (Athena)  
Super Sara... (Bestie)_

And the list went on...

So I had my Families numbers' in here the whole time... I immediately clicked Athena's number and began to call.

"_The number you are trying to reach can not be-_"

"Dammit!" I yelled irately as bagged my head against the door. This time I called L. I waited patiently as his phone began to ring.

I waited patiently...

And waited...

And waited...

And-

"_I'm s__orry. But the person you are trying to reach has a Voicemai-_"

I made a sound to show that I was annoyed and hung up the phone. I slowly walked over to my closet and pulled out my black bag. Digging through all the Death Note Manga series and DVD's, I found the enormous Black Book in the bottom that I was looking for. I sighed and pulled the heavy, dictionary like Death Note onto my lap, along with the white feather to write with. I sighed for at least the Trillionth time already and began to examine the book.

"It has a lock... But no key hole to open it with..."

I was puzzled. How did Lumiere expect me to use it... When I can't even _open_ it!?

I began tapping my temple and contemplated on the situation. Then I came up with a theory.

"If there's no key to open it with... Then the key must be something one wouldn't expect... Something you wouldn't be able to open it with physically...," I mumbled.

But what would be.. OH!

I GOT IT!

"ALOHOMORA!" (A/N: Alohomora is the Charm from Harry Potter to open locked objects... I'm so freaking creative!)

_'CLICK!'_

_'It worked...?'_ I thought, too surprised and bewildered to think anything else. I watched in amazement as the book on my lap began to glow a beautiful blue and green lights. After a full 5 seconds the gears on the lock began to switch and twitch and all that good stuff. Suddenly, the light disappeared and the book flipped open on its own, frightening me. Slowly, I grabbed the feather that had fallen and pointed it to the book, getting ready to write something...

But then I remembered that this wasn't any ordinary book...

Its a Death Note...

Which means I have to be Ten Times more careful then I normally am... Shit...

Now you see... Here's my current question that's running in my head...

If I was that kind of a person...

Who would I use the Death Note on...?

And just what was I about to write...?

* * *

**[December 20, 2003]**

Nearly two full weeks has past and I was kinda over the whole 'Siri can't join the Task Force' thing. Although, I have decided to keep a low profile now. I finally realized that Mr. Yagami's name was Soichiro. So that's a point for me. I also considered pulled out a few sheets of my own Death Note for safety. Just in case I needed to protect myself. So now, it was about 10:45am, and I was dressed and ready to put my stalker face on. Today was the day where Light pulls off that Bus Jacking stunt with on of those criminals, and I already formed a plan over the past week or two on what I was going to do.

"I just hope this plan doesn't backfire...," I said to myself as I slipped on my boots by the front step. I stood up and left, not bothering to tell anyone I was leaving.

I walked around the corner and waited for Light to leave as well. Subsequently, about 15 minutes later, he walked out and headed in the opposite direction of me. I was about to follow him when I heard a soft _'click' _from behind me. I spun around just in time to see the back of someones coat turn the corner of a building about a block away from me. I growled and turned my attention back to Light, who just started to turn left from the corner of his house.

Quickly and quietly, I jogged over to the end of the street and poked my head out slightly. He made a sudden move to the right, but I knew better. I had to remember that Light was far smarter than I was. Therefore, I thought of why Light would make a sudden move like that...

Then it hit me.

Light is already cognizant of knowing that Raye was following him as well. Therefore, made a sudden move to cut him off a little. Conversely, if he did make a sudden move to throw Raye off, its basically be telling Raye that Light knows he's investigating him undercover.

_'Maybe he's taking a long way to the Bus Stop to see if Raye would follow him still...,' _I thought to myself. I only had two eyes, so I called on an extra two to help me.

"Lumiere...," I whispered. Almost immediately, Lumiere was at my assistance.

**"Yes Sophie,"** he asked.

"I need you to go find Light and see if he's still walking," -I leaned on the wall I was hiding behind- "Let me know where he is, 'cause I'm starting to lose him," I instructed.

**"Very well, then." **As Lumiere dissolved in the air to locate Light, I pulled out a piece of gum and green sunglasses to add to my act in stalking. I found it fun to stalk Light, but I wouldn't make it a habit. I put the shades on and applied some Ruby Red Lip gloss on my lips to make the day and task more fun. I stuck the Peppermint/Ice flavored gum in my mouth and fixed my green and black scarf under my black trench coat.

Did I ever mention that I _loved_ playing pretend? Especially now?

**_'He's not far,'_**Lumiere informed me through his thoughts. _**'But you'd have to run to catch up. He's about to cross another street.'**_

_'Got it!'  
_

Hastily, I crossed the street so that I catch up. I turned a few corners but eventually found him and Yuri about to get on the bus.

"Shit," I hissed as I ran across the wide street. Luckily, I got to the bus stop before the bus drove off. I walked in and quietly paid for my fare and walked to the back. I looked at Light from behind my shades only to find him looking back at me.

_'I hope to Jesus Christ he doesn't recognize me...,' _I thought fretfully. Noticing that Raye was already seated behind Yuri. I slowly took my seat behind Light, next to Raye.

Now, to go over my plan. It wasn't so simple, but at the same time it was.

My Plan: When the Bus Jacking starts, I am going to try to stay as calm as I can and try _not _to get shot. Then, just when Raye is about to give him his I.D. info., I'll step in and give Light my fake I.D. that I made with Lumiere about a week ago. Then, when everything is over, I'll walk up to Light and tell him that I know who he is and that I'm on his side (when I'm actually not). Then we'll argue under cover, I tell him he can rest easy 'cause the FBI wont suspect him again aaaaaaand yeah! That's just about it! Good!

I am such a freakin' smart-ass...

Just as I finished going over it, The culprit came inside and Pointed the gun at the bus driver.

"Stay in ya' seats unless you wanna die," he exclaimed, causing everyone to gasp and whisper in fear.

I, surprisingly, was very calm at the moment. Like, I was practically just laid back like I don't give a care in the world that the bus was getting hijacked. Heh... I can be so mean sometimes...

"Everybody, Shut Up!"

_'I wasn't even talkin', ass-wipe,' _I thought, causing myself to chuckle a bit.

"If anybody moves, I'm putting a bullet in their head!"

You see, life would be so much easier for me if I could just screw this part of the plot and everything would stay the same... Goodness, when I get home from summer vacation, I am _soooooooo_ including this in my Summer Report!

Holy Shit! I didn't even finish that! Wait... Why is that essential again? See!? I'm getting distracted!

_'C'mon Sophie... Head in the game, girl!'_

I looked over to Light, who was passing a note to Yuri. Taking my chance before Raye could, I leaned forward and changed my voice a little and began to whisper.

"Don't be a retard, kid," I started, "That's way too risky... If it comes to that, I'll take care of it..."

He began writing something else, and again, before Raye could open his mouth, I spoke.

"It's okay... You don't gotta keep passin' notes back 'nd forth... As long as we keep our voices down, he won't be able to hea' us ova' da sound of da engine..."

Ghetto language comes in handy sometimes...! Makes me sound soooooo out-of-character! He won't even suspect me! Bam!

As Light began to crumple up the paper he was writing on, he slightly turned his head to look at me.

"Do you have any proof that you're not his accomplice? Why should I trust you," Light asked. I smiled wickedly to myself.

_'He fell for it! Dumb Bitch!'_

"Of course...!" I pulled out the Fake I.D. and handed it to him.

**Name: Cynthia Sepulveda  
Age: 23  
Height: 5'6''  
Weight: 199.7 lbs  
DOB: 10.25.1980  
Expiration Date: 10.25.2008  
Published: 8.29.2003**

"I trust you...," he said, handing it back to me. "And I guess for the time being, I won't ask what an FBI agent is doing on the bus. Do you have a gun?"

"Better believe it...," I answered.

"So when it comes down to it, I can rely on you right?"

"Sure thing, kid. 100 percent..."

"Shut the hell up! You old hag!"

Lord, all I ask is the will power to make sure I don't bust out laughing...

I sat back on the bus seat and waited patiently for the real fun to start. And It did when Light drop a page of the Death Note and attempted to pick it back up.

"Don't Move You Little Punk," the guy yelled, walking over to Light while pointing a gun at him.

"What the hell is that!? Heh... Smart-ass! You guys were planning something back here, eh?"

He picked up the paper and began reading it. He chuckled and flung the paper back at Light.

"Ha! Plans for a date, huh? Stupid Brat..." And he walked off.

Not to long after, he he turned back around. Ah...

The joy of telling a white lie... You know?

We could all be reading a book right now... *sighs*

A scream was heard, followed by a series of bullet being shot. I immediately ducked for cover. There was no way in hell I was getting shot again! Mmm-mmm! No boo boo! Not Today!

When he shot his last bullet, the culprit ran to the bus driver.

"STOP THE BUS!" He screamed fretfully. I took my turn and ran towards him, which wasn't a good idea, because the bus curved, causing me to lose my balance. When it stopped again I ran after the culprit when he left the bus. I was just about to run out when I witnessed to horrifying death of him getting stuck by a car. It was already to late, but I moved my head to the right to avert the scene. It's one thing to have a near-death experience. But to watch someone die right in front of you...?

It's unexplainable...

Not to long after when the police began to arrive, Light came out from the back of the bus. Quietly, I walked over to him.

"Hey kid...," I whispered quietly.

"Yeah," he asked, looking somewhat surprised. I smirked at him.

"That was a pretty awesome stunt there... Causing the accident to occur... Way to go, Kira..."

His eyes widen and then narrowed at me. "How'd you know...," he asked quietly.

I raised an eye brow. "You're not gonna deny it...? Well, that's pretty surprising... Then again, you have lifespan so..."

"You can... see my name...?"

"How else would I know you're him... Listen kid, I'm on you're side. I will tell you that you don't have to go and kill off the brunette FBI that was sitting behind you. He just happened to be at the scene. I'm the stalker who's name you want so badly...," I informed, crewing on my piece of peppermint gum.

He smirked. "You gave me your name... I could easily kill you right-"

I laughed at him. "You didn't honestly think I'd give you my name, did you...," I laughed, then sighed. "I thought you'd be a lot smarter than this... Apparently not..."

"Who are you...," he asked me angrily. I smiled.

"...Just your friendly neighborhood Shinigami, Light..." And without a second word I walked away from Light and the crime scene.

I turned a corner, and found Lumiere floating in the air in front of me. **"You're plan worked, I presume?"**

I shot him a cheesy grin and held up a 'peace' sign. "It sure did, dude. It sure freaking did..."

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE!**

**OOOOOOOOOOH MY GOODNESS! IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPPY MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! xD *eating cookies while dancing* I'M A HAPPY PANDA! WOOOOOOO****!**

**Okay so, BIG FREAKING NEWS! I passed all my classes, including Army JROTC, But got a 55 in spanish! D: Apparently I'm late for class when I get to school at 7:30am and go to my Spanish class at 8:00am wen 1st period doesn't even start until 8 fucking 15! *deep breath* but, my mom let me pass on it, cuz you know. Us black people can't really talk spanish! xD  
**

**So, I am getting a DSi or DSi XL for being an awesome student! :D Which means flipnotes and RP-ing with my friend! Woooooo!  
**

**And now for your role play!  
**

_**Role Play #2: Task force and L awkward-ness! (Got this from Death Note: abridged series. funny as hell!)  
**_

_**L: Greetings. I... am L. *scratches ankle with his foot*  
**_

_**Soichiro: Boys... Looks like we found our Wonder Woman... *pulls out I.D.* I... am Bat-man.  
**_

_**Mastuda: *Australian accent. pulls out i.d.* I'm Robin!  
**_

_**Aizawa: I'm Aqua-man.  
**_

_**Mogi: Mogi...  
**_

_**Ukita: I'm Green Lantern!  
**_

_**L: *Pretends that his hand is gun. shoots them* Objection!  
**_

_**Soichiro: Over Ruled!  
**_

**_L: *sighs* its fine. I never win at that game anyways..._  
**

**Hehehehehe...! REVIEW! For Sexy Raye Penber...? (;  
**


	6. Investigation Fail

**_PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE! _  
**

**CookieM: I made an awesome M-rated Naruto fanfic. but then I deleted it... Because it had nothing to do with Naruto...  
**

**Anyways, I am making a NEW story called, The Possesion (That's already been posted btw) and an Ouran Host Club story... I dont know what the name of it is yet so just wait.  
**

**And Now, Enjoy my lovelies! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD AN AWESOME THANKSGIVING ANG HOLLOWEEN. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY L!  
**

**Aizawa yells a lot... **

* * *

**"Careful what you do...  
'Cause God is watch your every move...**

**Hold my hand in the dark street...  
For if, you do, I know that I'll be safe..."  
**

**_Misa no Uta; Death Note _  
**

* * *

**[December 31, 2003]  
**

You know what irks my nerves. Time. I hate it. It's so disgusting. It goes by incredibly fast when you're having loads of fun. However, it elapses way to slow when you're bored and have nothing to do. In some cases, it can go by in a blink of an eye when you're _waiting _for that certain date to come. Weather we want it to come or not. For Perfect Example:

The day that I didn't want to come... came...

Funny how the world works. Ironic, right?

So now, I'm pasting back and forth in this wooden floor of my Forest Green room. I needed a plan. Fast. I had a lot to think about. I need to get into the Shinigami Realm (if i could even convince Lumiere...), I have to get into the investigation. When or If, I get in the investigation, I have to save Ukita. I momentarily stopped to let out a deep breath.

**"You are contemplating to much, child. Rest," **Lumiere said, who was sitting on my bed drinking 'Motts for Totts' Apple Juice. I sighed.

"I can't rest, Lumiere. November is right around the corner. Time flies a lot faster here, then in 2012," I said, taking a seat in my spiny chair. "It's not so simple... I have so much on my mind. Lumiere, don't you remember anything?"

He shook his head sadly. **"No. Unfortunately, I have** **not...", **he told me. I let out a frustrating sigh.

"Thank goodness for Fanfiction...," I preyed, silently thanking a few authors.

**"What do you intend on doing?"**

"Well, today is the big day where everyone at the task force meets L. I was actually thinking of something good so I can get in the investigation a lot faster, " I said.

**"Really," **Lumiere asked. I smiled.

"It was two things actually... But! The initial one I had in mind was a little to... extreme..." -I leaned forward- "You see, I was gonna ask your help to kidnap Matsuda. Then I steal Soichiro's Blank Gun, like the boss I am! Then, he takes me to the room where L is in, and WA-LAA!"

I waved my arms around. "I'm in the Kira Case! However, I don't want to get incarcerated..."

**"You could just kill him," **Lumiere suggested bluntly. I gasped at him then threw my pen, which went right through him, hitting the wall instead.

"You know I can't kill anyone! That's totally against my morels! If I kill anyone it's because of self defense," I stated firmly.

**"It was merely a suggestion."****  
**

"I retarded suggestion!"

**"Very well, then. My apologies. I never realized my suggestion was so 'retarded', as you call it."**

I immediately felt bad for using such a word towards him. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my computer desk. "I'm sorry...," I whispered slowly.

**"Understood. I forgive you. This is all very frustrating for you," **he said.

"You have _noooooooooo _idea..."

In the middle of some silence, my phone rang. Not bothering to check the caller-ID, I picked up the call. "Hello...?" I sighed into the Android.

"_You seemed to have forgotten me. It's been nearly Two months since the last time we had coffee, together._"

I smacked a hand over my mouth before I could shout "L!". I looked over at Lumiere, who seemed all but confused about my sudden behavior. I put the same hand I smacked my lips with to cover the mouth piece for the phone.

"It's freaking _L_...," I whispered. I put my phone on speaker so we both can hear what he had to say.

"I didn't forget you. I was trying to call, but your phone kept going to voice-mail," I finally answered.

"_You called me? Well, that's rather strange... My cellphone did not ring. Perhaps, you were dialing the wrong number,_" L said.

I thought about that. "That would explain sooooo much..."

"_Indeed, it would._"

I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand next to my bed. "So, is there a specific reason as to 'why' you would call me at -oh, jeez, I dunno- 6:24am," I asked. Lumiere chuckled at my sarcasm.

L didn't seem to catch it. "_Well, I don't start my work until 9:30. So, I was calling to suggest if you wanted to get some coffee. There is much I would like to discuss._"

Totally caught off guard, I raised my eyebrows in amazement. "Uhhh... Yea'. Sure, why not?"

"_Excellent._"

_'Creep...,' _I thought.

"Alright then, I'll meet you at Kanto's Coffee in about 20 minutes."

"_Goodbye, Nana-san._"

"Bye eeelllla! Get out of my closet," I said, quickly coming up with some type of concoction before I said his name. "Bye Ryuga."

Without another word, I hung up the phone and threw it at my bed as if it were on fire. I made a cross with both my index fingers at aimed it at the poor Android.

"Evil Spirits, be gone! The devil is a lair! I rebuke you in the name of Jesus Christ! Amen!"

**"In the name of Jesus Whom," **Lumiere asked bewilderingly. I laughed at his confusion.

"Hahahaha! It's a God that most Americans worship. I am a Christian! Although, I haven't been to church in some time. I kinda miss the Gospel Choir..."

**"I wasn't aware that Humans believed in such things as a God and a Devil."****  
**

I went to my Closet and started to pick out some clothes. "Well, there's a lot of things we believe in. Different Cultures have different gods. For Example; Nearly half of the population of the United States, are Christians, who believe in only one God. Jesus. Islamic people believe in Allah. Chinese believe in many Buddha's, who was actually Hindu, If I remember correctly. Some people are even Atheists. People who don't believe in God," I explained, setting my clothes on the bed.

**"Interesting... You Humans are rather remarkable."**

"Don't you believe in a God, Lumiere?"

**"I am a God, child. I believe in no such thing."**

I smirked at him. "You're a Shinigami King. A Death God. That doesn't really count. You're more like... Lucifer's Right hand Man, but working undercover for Jesus behind his back."

**"A rather odd way to put it, but I see your perspective. I agree."**

"IT'S OVER 9,000!"

**"...Huh...?"**

I laughed at confusion. "It's a Dragon Ball Z reference."

* * *

"So, Nana-san. We meet again."

I took a sip from my coffee. "Obviously. I'm in front of you, aren't I?"

"You seem upset. Were you doing something before I called," L asked.

"No. I'm just kinda tired," I answered truthfully. "In all honesty, I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why?"

"Just thinking about crazy stuff," I said. If anything I could convince him somehow to get me in the investigation. It's a long shot, but what the hell?

"If you do not mind me asking, What were you thinking about?"

"Well," -I took a bite of my chocolate cake- "This Kira guy. I figured out my Foster Dad was working on the case. I've also been interested in this 'Kira', whoever he is. I tried to convince him to get me in, but he cut me off so... Yea..."

"This case is dangerous. Only those who are willing to stop Kira, even if their life is in debt, can work on this-"

"I'd give my life up right now. I'm not afraid," I said, voice filled with determination. I got shot once, a heart attack isn't really much different. It's just chest pain... I think...

"...Are you suicidal," he asked cautiously.

"No. Although, I say and do stuff that would make people think otherwise...," I said slowly.

"I believed you were much smarter," L stated bluntly.

"Heeey! I am smart! But I'm not those 'oh-so-quiet-and-smart' people. I'm those 'loud-yet-super-smart-at-times' people! Get it," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I understand." He took a bite out of his strawberry cheese cake and checked the time. "Would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure, friend!"

We payed for our bills and left the Coffee Shop. While L held the door open for me, I walked out and waited to see where he would take me.

"This way," he instructed. I followed him quietly as we walked towards an unknown destination. And since the silence was getting awkward, I decided to say something. But L got to it first.

"Tell me. Who are you're Foster Father again," he asked.

"Soichiro Yagami," I answered.

"I see...," he began, "How are you enjoying the Yagami household?"

"I've been there since I was little, so I guess their cool. They can get on my nerves..."

"Really? How so?"

"They always want my to be like my Foster Brother, who I just call my little brother because I'm closer to him out of everyone," I said. "Because he's 'oh-so-smart' and gets better grades then me..."

"He get's better grades than you," L asked. I nodded.

"I'm smart, but I don't like to show it...," I admitted.

"How do you expect to get on the Kira Case like that?"

"I have my connections...," I said slyly, thinking of Mastuda.

"What connections," L asked.

"Like L...," I said stupidly. It was too late to rectify my mistake. L eyed me cautiously.

"...You know L...?"

I was done. I couldn't think of anything. I was panicking on the inside and I didn't know what to do. I could always just run, but that would only make me look more suspicious. I can laugh it off and say I was joking, but knowing L, he'd still try to get answers. The best thing I could do was to play along and try to make myself as _UN-suspicious as possible._ _  
_

"I... umm... Well, I don't know him... I'm looking for him. I'm gathering as much information as possible. And I already gathered up some pretty important facts."

"Do you mind tell me those facts, or any ideas? It might help my father and I," L said, almost urgently.

"Well... Alright... So, Is your Dad like, working with the Task Force?"

"No, we are not."

I sighed. "Look umm... Don't go spreading this to anyone, 'kay? "

He thought about it, looking towards the sky. As if the answer would fall from it. After a while, he looked at me.

"...Very well, then. I won't say anything."

"Good. Okay, so. Remember that criminal that got killed by that car after hi-jacking a bus?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So, I just so happened to be that very bus with some friends," I said.

L looked slightly surprised. His eyes widen slightly, then in the blink of an eye, he was back to his poker face. "Really...?"

"Yes, really. Anyways, I was observing the whole thing and I realized... Kira was on the bus."

"What...?"

"I know! I didn't believe it at first! But then I started to put two and two together. The bus jacking was to... _perfect. _As if, someone actually _planned _for that to happen... And then, the culprit started to flip out. Like he saw a ghost."

"Go on," L urged.

"Well, he started shooting that 'ghost' or whatever you want to call it, until all of his bullets were out. Then, he ran to bus driver, telling him to stop the bus, right? So in the end of it all, the bus stopped and the culprit got out, but he _tripped! _Then the car came and... Well, yeah... Killed him..."

"Unbelievable..."

"I know! It sounds like someone planned it all out, right?"

"Indeed. So, out of all of this information... What are you implying?"

I took a deep breath, then let it out. I don't know how this would effect the story, but I had to do something that would be useful to him. And it was a good explanation and excuse to get me in this investigation.

"Ryuga... I think Kira can kill in more ways then heart attacks..."

* * *

Later on that day, L dropped me home again and went about his business. He was late for work because we were so caught up in this Kira thing. I asked him if his Dad would let me in the case, but he said he wasn't sure. Or basically telling me that he's not sure he wants me on this case. However, that was hours ago. Now is were part of this unknown mission I'm on gets intense.

I wanted to make myself look as old as possible. Well, at least in my 20's. So, while Totoro was getting petted by Lumiere, I was lining out some make-up and looking for some clothes that would make me seem more like an FBI mom, or whatever. And I found the perfect outfit.

On my bed, laid a Coral Green pencil skirt, with a beige, kinda see-through ruffled top. For foot wear, I had knee-high Black and Brown boots with Black stockings. To make myself look more older, yet fashionable, I had a pair of Gold Hoops and two pearl necklaces. One Black, One White. A White Sunglasses, and some Ruby Red lip stick.

The reason why I was going in disguise for a reason.

L.

Knowing him, he probably has cameras in the damn hotel. If I wasn't careful, L could spot me and do some extra, unnecessary shit. Like he did with Misa. I shivered at the thought of it.

**"It seems to me that you already know what to do on this mission, without me having to tell you," **Lumiere commented.

"Now that I think about it, what's happening to me right now, happens in a lot of Fanfictions. It's like, the main thing people try to do. So, I kinda have an idea."

**"I see... That's quite interesting." **

"I guess," I said, grabbing my clothes and running to the bathroom. About 15 minutes later, I can back inside looking like a new woman. I struck a pose for Lumiere. "What do ya think? Older?"

**"Much. Well done, Sophie."**

"I have my flaws." I put on the Ruby red lip stick and pulled on a Black Trench Coat and my boots. I put on my shades and left my room. Just as I left my room, Light exited his. We stopped and stared at each other and I couldn't help but think, 'I'm busted.' He stared at me, up and down and I couldn't help but shift with unease. Decision made, I began to walk past him, but he blocked my way. I gulped.

"Yes...," I asked.

"Where are you going," Light asked me bluntly.

"Ummm... Just for a walk..."

"Looking like this?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. You just look... different, is all. Why are you so dressed up if you're just going for a walk?"

I sighed. "It's New Years Eve, Light. I need some fun in my life. I just wanna see what's going on in the city."

"..."

"Light, relax. I'm _just _going for a walk. I promise you. There's no need to be over-protective," I assured.

Light gave me a cautious look. "I know, it's just... This Kira could be anyone...," he took off my glasses and caressed my face. "I'm just worried about your well being..."

_'Sure you are...,' _I thought with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to talk to _any _strangers! I promise," I said, removing his hand from my face. He smiled at me then, unexpectedly, kissed my forehead. My face heated and I was sure he could see my blush.

"Be Careful out there. It's late." And with that, he left to the bathroom. Slowly, I touched my forehead.

**"Sophie..."**

I snapped out of it. "Right, right! I gotta leave before they do... Thanks Lumiere..."

Quickly, I ran out the house. I knew what I was going to do. Be a stalker.

Done.

So after asking some questions, I finally made it to the task force. Just as I got there, I saw the six of them come out side. Acting quickly, I hid behind the wall and strained to listened to there conversation.

"...A proxy, huh," I heard Aizawa say.

"I believe L," Matsuda started. "I think we can trust him. And besides, I don't really see how we can solve this case without his help."

Getting tired of this conversation already, I zoned out and waited until they left. It didn't take long though, before they started to leave. Being the lazy girl I am, I ran to the curb and held my hand out.

"Taxi," I called. A yellow cab came to my rescue as I got in the back seat.

"Where will it be ma'am?"

"I'd like to go to the Takoe Hotel, please."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," the cab driver said cheerfully.

I smiled and as he drove, I looked at Lumiere though the window, who was flying next to my window. Now, if I remember correctly, there supposed to split into two groups. So when I get there, I gotta find a random group, and pow! Follow them into L's room! Yay!

So when I got there, I paid the cab driver and went inside the hotel. Surprisingly, they were already there and decided to split into groups. Matsuda and Soichiro in one group. Mogi and Ukita in another. And finally, Aizawa, who was by himself. As he made his way to the elevator, I hurried up and caught up to him, but stayed at least six feet away. When he stopped in front of an elevator, I waited next to him. Everything went just fine.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

_'Damn...'  
_

I looked in my trench coat pocket and pulled out my phone, only to find out that it wasn't mine that was ringing. I looked over at Aizawa, who had just recently picked up his phone call.

"Hello? ... Who's this...? ...I see. What?"

I desperately wanted to know who was on the other line. I'm afraid that it might be L. And if it was, I can consider this plan a fail right now. Looking at him from the corner of my shades, I saw how he was eying me cautiously. I gulped lowly inside my throat.

"Okay. I'll do that. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and looked at me. "Lovely weather today, yes?"

I kept my head forward and smiled. "If you believe winter snow is considered 'Lovely weather', then yes. I'd have to agree at some extent," I answered.

There was a _Ding, _and the elevator doors opened. I walked in before him, then he came in after me. He pressed a floor, then looked at me.

"Which floor, ma'am?"

"The same, thank you."

After the elevator doors closed, we waited to get to the 28th floor. By the time we reached the 18th, the elevator suddenly stopped and shook, causing me to loose my balance. I regained my balance and stood in shock.

_'Don't tell me-'_

_"I'm Sorry! But we are experiencing technical difficulties with the elevator. Please be patient and wait until this situation is fixed. Thank you."  
_

"Oh, hell no," I yelled. Everything was going just fine! Den dis dumb ass fuckin' elevator is gon' to ruin mah fuckin' plans! Hell nah!

"Ahem!"

I turned my head, only to find a gun pointed at my face. I screamed and fell back, causing my shades to fall off. Horrified, I looked at the black object with shaky eyes.

"Who are you!?" Aizawa yelled.

Shaking, I tried to answer. "P-please... Not again..." I pulled my knees to my chest. Afraid. Guns were my worst nightmare, and I'll be damned if I got shot again. "It hurts..."

"State. Your. Name."

"It hurts... It hurts... It hurts... It..."

_Click!_

At the sound of that 'click', I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed. So loud that it might have busted my eardrums. I didn't want another bullet inside of me. Every time I thought about it, I felt the unbearable pain. I was scared...

"Stop your screaming!" Aizawa yelled. He made an attempted to grab me and I closed my eyes, readying myself for the harsh physical contact. I waited, however, instead of a grab, there was a loud 'thud', followed by a gasp of pain.

Then, I heard multiple thud's. I quickly looked up and, to my horror, I found Lumiere flinging Aizawa from wall to wall. His eyes were no longer that beautiful Velvet color. It was now an ugly, blood red.

**"_DON'T TOUCH HER!_"**

"No!" I desperately tried to pull him away from Aizawa with all my strength. As a result, I ended up getting pushed to a wall instead. I got the wind knocked out of me as I gasped for air. My head began to hurt because I hit it on the wall. Little black dots began to blur my vision and my body grew weak.

"S-Stop...! Don't hurt him...!"

With my words, time seem to stop, but Lumiere and I were the only ones capable of moving. He looked at me with those vicious red eyes. His pointy teeth that had turned into grotesque fangs. His skull like face, seemed longer then any normal length. I looked at him, cautiously. Trying to find any source of a Shinigami King who was my friend. But all I saw was this... _thing. _This monster, who was no King... I saw... nothing... Nothing but an empty, black soul... Blinded by its own power. He wasn't Lumiere... But if this wasn't Lumiere...

"...Who are you...?"

I didn't get an answer. My world went dark before I could get it...

* * *

**I'M BACK AND AT MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE! :D And I'm still waiting for those interview questions with Elliot!**

**Soooo, I hope everyone had an Awesome Thanksgiving! I love you guys!**

**REVIEW! FOR COFFEE BUDDIES!? ;D  
**


	7. January Evenings

**_PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE! _  
**

**CookieM: I MADE A NEW TWINCEST STORY, IF YOU HAVE NOTICED YET! xD With Ouran High School Host Club. I deleted "The Possession." I kept getting writers block. BUT, you can check out the twincest story and a new story I'm making on my new favorite anime called "Shiki". It's totally worth watching. I know you will love it!  
**

**And now... Without Further Ado!  
**

**A new Awesome, Mega, Supah, Ultra Chapter! xD ENJOY!  
**

**Naomi is a very puuurtty Lady...! :3  
**

* * *

**"'Cause We Made It This Far,  
For Better Or Worse.  
**

**I Wanna Feel It, Even If It Hurts.  
**

**If I Gotta Cry To Get To The Other Side,  
Let's Go 'Cause We Gon' Survive, Oh!"  
**

**_~Tamar Braxton; Love and War~_  
**

* * *

**[January 8th, 2004]  
**

I woke up to the annoying tone of my alarm clock. With my face buried in my pillow, I blindly put my hand on the snooze button. Lethargically, I brought a numb and weak hand to rub the sleep off out them. I looked around my Green room, as if searching for some type something. Like I forgot something really important and I was expecting it to just pop up in front of me. And the funny thing was, I felt like I was forgetting something. _Really _essential. It was almost at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't put my finger on it. And I absolutely _hated _that. I got up and looked around my room, looking for some type of clue that would bring back something. And I found one. A picture of Light, Sayu, and me on a bench. Sayu was my left, Light on my right (That rhymes...), and me in the center. While they held up the 'peace' sign, I chose to make a heart in the middle.

_'That's right...,'_ I thought sadly. _'This isn't my home...'_

I swallowed the lump that was stuck in my throat. I shut my eyes, forcing the tears back into my eyes. It didn't help though, because they just ended up running down my cheeks. Dripping on the picture below me... Hastily, I wiped them away. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. It read 5:27pm in large green bold. I slept all day. A _squeak_ was heard on my desk and there, I saw Totoro on his side. He's been squeaking a lot lately. And was eating waaaay to much. He's getting fatter each passing month. Or week. I should take him to the Vet. tomorrow to see what's wrong. I pushed my finger in the cage and rubbed his head softly.

"I'll take you to the doctor to see what's up with you, Okay Toto-chan," I spoke softly to him. I took his water bottle and walked to the bathroom. After taking an abnormally long piss, I came back with a full, nice cold bottle for him and attached it to his cage. I also refilled his food bowl. He ignored the food and went straight for the water. I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"He must've been thirsty," A cool voice said quietly.

I spun around quickly and held my chest. When I realized it was Light, I breathed a sigh of relief. I glared at the handsome young mad-man.

"_Don't_... do that! You scared the living shit out of me," I said sternly. He only smirked at me and walked over.

Completely ignoring my warning, he spoke. "I see you're feeling better, Ms. Siri," he said, walking over to me. "You've been sleeping since New Years. I was beginning to think you got yourself in a Coma again."

_'Processing... Processing... Processing... Aaaaand, I crashed...'_

"... Since _New Years!_" I screeched. Light covered his ears.

"What the hell...," he whispered. "I think you popped my drum..."

I sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry. So... I slept for a whole week...?"

He hugged me back. "It's alright. You hungry?"

Before I could speak, my stomach answered for me, growling rather loudly. I felt my face heat up from embarrassment as I hid my face in his chest. "I think my stomach answered that for me..."

Light chuckled at me and rubbed my head. "Come on. I'll make you something."

He took me by the shoulders and we walked to the kitchen. Now, don't get me wrong, Light's a murdering jack-off but, I couldn't lie. Well, I could but I just choose not to... Being this close to him actually felt pretty good... I liked it. And surprisingly felt safer then when I'm with-

I gasped loudly.

_'Lumiere!'_

"Is there something wrong," Light asked, stopping at the end of the staircase. I regained my composure and shook my head.

"I just realized how much days of school I missed. Fuuka must be worried," I half lied.

"Fuuka will be fine. I'm sure she'll glomp you in the middle of class," he smirk and I playfully punched his side.

"Dummy," I commented. I walked over to the counter and jumped on it. "So Chef! What are you cooking for me?"

"Well, it's almost 5:30. What do you want?"

"Hmmmm... Cake?"

"Cake?"

"Yes. Some Chocolate Cake!"

"...But-"

"Nothing has to be in order, Light!"

"...True... Alright, then. Chocolate Cake, it is."

"Wooo!"

While Light made the Cake, I let me feet dangle loosely off the ground from the counter. Now, I remembered that essential piece of info. My plan totally backfired _yet again_! Then Lumiere went all Ape-Shit Crazy on Aizawa... I hope the poor guy is alright...

But then, that's another problem. Why did Lumiere go all Ape-Shit back then? Has he been in the Shinigami Realm since then? I shook my head.

_'I'm sure he'll come around...,' _I thought. I just hope I was right...

* * *

Later on, after I had my Cake. I told Light that I was going out for a walk. As I walked in the cold January winter evening, thinking about what to do next. I knew I one thing: I'm not going to attempt to get in the investigation. It always backfired on me in a bad way. And I'm sure L thinks I'm a suspect along with Light of being Kira. Hell, my percentage might be higher then Light! I can't have that. If that happens, I won't be able to get home anytime soon.

"Oi! Siri-chan!"

Stopping in my tracks, I turn around at the voice who called the name that was given to me. I waited for the figure to catch up to me. Because of my horrible eyesight, I had squint when the figure got closer, my eyes widen, then narrowed in annoyance.

"Can I help you...," I asked with much attitude.

"Hey, hey! What's with the attitude," he asked me. I frowned.

"I dunno, Elliot. Maybe I'm annoyed at the fact that my 'stalker' finally decided to confront me," I spat.

He gave me sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "I think we're getting off on the wrong foot here..."

"Good," I said. I turned around getting ready to walk back home, before I felt his hand grab my wrist. With a quickness I didn't even know I had, I spun around to face him eye-to-eye.

"What?!"

"Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see," he started. His Blue-White eyes burning into my Dark Brown ones with determination. "But, like I said. We're getting off on the wrong foot. And... I wanna fix that, instead of just following you around all the time."

"All the time?"

He rolled his eyes and flipped the bangs of his Black and Red hair to his right to get a better look at me. He smirked.

"Okay... Most of the time," Elliot corrected himself.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't have to stalk me. I understand if you're shy, but that's just plain creepy. You should've just said 'Hi' or something. I would've been your friend."

"Would've," he asked. Still giving me that cocky little smirk of his. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright... I see what you're trying to do here."

"I'm not trying to do anything," he stood a little straighter and looked down at me with serious, yet playful eyes. "I just wanna walk side-by-side with you, instead of just watching from a far distance..."

I looked up at him, noticing how tall he was. Not to mention, pretty freaking attractive. But I pushed that aside. I could tell just by looking in his eyes that Elliot really wanted to rectify this and actually take the time to get to know me. And was silently asking my permission to give him that chance. He isn't really a bad guy. I've noticed how people look at him in school, and it's definitely _not _with sympathy. They look at him like he's some walking disease that could infect you with a simple touch of his finger.

All he really wanted was a friend. Someone to understand him. And he finally got the courage to confront me. Dejecting him would only be cruel.

But...

"I was already your friend, Elliot... I was just wait for you say 'Hi' to me," I said, beaming a smile at him.

I can tell he wasn't expecting that answer, because the way his eyes went so wide, and the way the tears began to form. I laughed, as he quickly wiped them away, but was startled as he lift me in the air, spinning me in circles like Prince Eric always did with Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_.

"H-hey! Put me down! Down, down down," I said fretfully. I wasn't one for heights, but strangely enough, I loved Roller Coasters...

He obeyed me and set me down, but still held my hands. I didn't really mind though. As happy as Elliot was, I didn't want to ruin the mood. So I just smiled at him and kept quiet as he laughed and rambled on about how he finally had a friend after so many years.

"Wow! I can't believe this! You made my day, Siri. You really did! Thank you so much," he praised.

I couldn't help but hide my face and turned away from him. "You don't have to say all of that. You're embarrassing me," I mumbled. He only laughed.

"Say... Why don't we grab a bite, eh? I know this awesome Ramen place. Everything's on me."

I looked at him, surprised by his sudden suggestion. "You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Come on," he said.

"Woooooo! Food," I yelled.

And we laughed together, walking hand-in-hand down the street of the starry January winter evening...

* * *

**Awwwwwwww! Elliot's such a romantic! Next chapter will be there Date Night! Woooo!**

**Oh! This chapter was pretty short. I'm sorry for that, but I have homework to get to... Sadly...  
**

**Review! FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK IS JUST 3 DAYS AWAY! xD can't wait!  
**


	8. Return

**_PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE! PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE!_  
**

**CookieM: OKAY! I JUST GOT A TOTAL WAKE-UP CALL FROM A REVIEW! I think her name was tifa... I forgot...  
**

**BUT ANYWAYS! She/he said that she/he loves my fanfiction, but when do I get to the good parts? And I was all like... "HOLY SHIT! HE/SHE IS TOTALLY RIGHT! I MADE LIKE, 7 CHAPTERS AND NOTHING REALLY HAPPENED EXCEPT FOR THAT ELEVATOR INCIDENT!"  
**

**Soooo! I came up with an awesome way for Siri/Sophie to show her awesome Psychic Powers! And All I have to do is make a Month or two pass! So this chapter will not be the dating one!**

**Note: I'm soooooooooo sorry for taking to long! Was having Shitty writers block... You may kill me if you like! mentally though...  
**

**Fuuka... The jealous type...  
**

* * *

**[March 3, 2004]  
**

Today is my mother's Birthday. I would've told her Happy Birthday, and sang the annoying tone loud in her ear. Then she would push me away while I help her make breakfast for the house. But, I'm not home. Instead, I'm here in the Kanto region of Japan. I'm not even fighting to get home, or to save anyone at that matter. No, I decided that dating my previous stalker and forgetting I even had to get home in the first place was the best idea...

I dropped so low to the point I don't even want to go home anymore. I'm having too much fun in this world that I don't even belong in.

Coffee dates with L were cut off due to his work. Although, I still speak with him frequently over the phone.

It's been three months since the Elevator Incident, and Lumiere still hasn't come back. I'm starting to worry now. Why hasn't he come back? Is he afraid of facing me after that day? Or does he just not want me to help him again? I tried to contact him through that mind connection thing we have, but he doesn't even answer me then. I sighed and rested my head on my desk and stared at Kotoro.

Yes. I changed _her_ name to Kotoro. All this time, I thought Totoro was just a random neutered Guinea Pig, when in actuality, she was a female Guinea Pig who just so happened to be Pregnant! That's why she was so fat! My reaction was priceless at the Vet. So now, I am watching Kotoro, her son Guzzy, and her daughter, Fuzzy.

I laughed at the silly names, but soon stopped when my phone began to ring. I checked the caller I.D. and surprisingly, Elliot's name came up. Hesitantly, I picked up the phone.

"Hello...?"

"_Hey babe. What's up?_"

"Nothing really. Other than the fact that I found out my Guinea Pig is a chick," I said.

A chuckle was heard from across the line. "_That's strange," _he told me.

"I know! Friggin' critical!" I laughed at my reaction back then. There was a knock at my door and I turned to see who it was. Light, I although I didn't even give him permission to come inside my room, came in anyways with a scowl on his face. I raised and eye brow at him and told Elliot to hold on.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Who are you talking to," he asked rather rudely. I gave an uncertain look, not sure if I should tell him it's Elliot or lie and say 'it's just Fuuka'. Lying seemed to make more sense.

"Its Fuuka," I lied through my teeth.

He didn't by it, because he snatched the phone away from me and put it to his ear. I stood up and tried to take it back, but he held my hands down.

"Who is this!?" Light practically barked into the phone. I looked at him in disbelief. Poor Elliot must be so confused.

Elliot probably revealed his identity, which was not a good thing. With the look on Light's face, if he were to see Elliot now, if he didn't already see him, his name would be in the Death Note in a split-second (because we all know Light Light writes his victims names with abnormal top notch handwriting speed...).

"Don't call this phone ever again. Got it?" And without another word, Light hung up the phone and threw it on my bed. I snatched my hands away from him and frowned. Who did he think he was? My Brother from another mother!?

Okay... That's a stupid question... Technically, he is that...

"That was unnecessary," I told him.

"That Stalker kid is bad news. He's been stalking you for months. I don't want you talking with-"

"_YOU_ don't want me talking to him. Okay, yeah, sure. I'll do that", I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm serious, Siri. Stay away from him," he warned.

"Why should I lis-"

"He's a bad influence on you, Siri! He'll just get you into trouble you don't want to get into!"

"Who the hell are you?! My fucking father?! Bitch, you betta watch yo' fuckin' tongue! Who I hang wit is none of yo' business! So back. The Fuck. Up," I scream. Ghetto accent accompanying me. But that was a bad idea, because Light roughly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the wall. I yelped at the harsh sudden contact of the wall on my back.

"Ow! Light what the hell is your pro-"

"You listen to me, and you listen good," he started. And I instantly shut up. His eyes were a vicious blood red that probably pierced my soul with fear.

"Don't ever... _Ever_...! Speak to me. That way. Again. I won't _allow you _to see him. This is the last time I'm warning you..."

"And what the fuck are you gonna do about it...? You pussy...," I snarled at him. I grabbed his neck and drop kicked him to the floor. A trick my brother taught me in situations like this. As he fell to the floor, he grabbed my wrist causing me to fall with him. As soon as we both landed on impact, he flipped me on my back and pinned my wrist to the floor. I immediately aimed my foot for his crotch, and got the bitch square in the balls.

He let out a painful groan and loosened his grip on my wrist. I automatically ripped my hand away and pushed his with much force to the wall. I got up and ran out the room, leaving Light there in pain. Then I stopped and went back in the room to kick him, yet again, in the balls to by me some time. While Light laid crouched over on the floor, I ran to my closet and got my jacket and scarf. I got my I-pod off the desk, phone from the bed, kicked Light in the balls _yet again_, and left the house.

I might be 17 in this world, But dammit, I'm 15 in reality! There's no way in hell I'm getting raped by this Fictional Psycho bitch!

Within 30 minutes or so, I stood in front of Elliot's house, breathing heavily from running so much. I pulled out my phone and called him.

_"Siri?"_

"Yes! I escaped the horror," I yelled in the phone fretfully.

_"Why do you sound like you're in front of my house?"_

"I _am_ in front of your house, Sherlock! I need you to walk with me..."

I heard lots of shuffling in the background, as if he was just getting out of bed.

_"Yeah, sure. Just wait out there, okay? I'll be out in three," _he answered.

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and leaned my head against the gate and closed my eyes. If only Lumiere was here... He would tell me what to do. But anyways, I waited and sure enough, Elliot was there walking past the front gate of his house. He took me in a warm embrace and I gladly accepted it.

"Hello," he greeted sweetly.

"Hello," I retorted. I took his hand and we walked towards the shopping area to grab some coffee. I made sure to tell him the uh... Incident . That happened earlier.

* * *

A few hours later, we were walking out the coffee shop. Elliot looked like he was gonna kick the living shit out of Light. We decided to take the long way home, since he needed a plan to get away with his so called, "murder."

"Okay so... I can... uhhh... You know what? Just call the freaking cops... Ain't nobody got time fo' dat!"

I laughed at his mimicking to my Ghetto accent. He sounded like those wannabe black, white people! xD It was just so weird! Having him around was awesome, and he helped me forget about Light's uh... pedophile attempt. We turned a corner (a rather dark corner...). Almost like an alley, but it was just a dimly lit narrow street. It kinda scared me...

Elliot must've sensed my comfortableness, because he held me closer. I smiled and was about to rest me head on his shoulder, when suddenly, a striking pain struck my head. Grabbing my throbbing head, I fell to my knees, trying to process the images in my head. I know what was happening.. I'm having a vision. And booooooooooy, it hurt like a bitch...

I was finally able to process the images in my head and my eyes widen in horror. I grabbed Elliot's hand and weakly and desperately tried to pull him back to the lighter main street that we once were before.

"Come on...! We have to-"

"What in the hell is that?!"

**"Don't run..."**

That voice was the only thing that was needed to keep me in my place. I slowly turned turned around, both me and Eliot's eyes filled with horror.

"L-Lumiere...," I whispered fretfully. "Please... I can-

**"I can't believe you... I ask for your assistance..."**

"Lumiere, please..."

**"I did a terrible thing, and leave out of guilt... **

"Lumiere."

**"And I return... Only to find you Fooling around with this... _Human...?!"_ **He spat the word out with disgust. I flinched and looked up at the Shinigami before me... I felt so small, and stupid, and all types of retarded... I felt like such a child...

He didn't answer, and that was when I noticed that is now, blazing red eyes were fixed on Elliot. I looked between them, then quickly ran over the Elliot, realizing what Lumiere was thinking.

"Elliot. Elliot, We have to leave! Now!"

"..."

"Elliot...?"

"..."

"... Elliot...?"

Again, after no answer, Elliot suddenly collapsed to the ground. Unable to speak, tears streamed down my face.

... That was it... I wanted to go home...

* * *

**[March 12, 2004; Poetry Entry #1]**

_From the Darkness of Shadows_

_An even darker shadow embarks_

_On a journey filled with Nightglows_

_Into the Light, Out of the Dark_

_An even darker shadow embarks_

_To the surface of the Earth_

_Into the Light, Out of the Dark_

_This journey is of worth_

_To the surface of the Earth_

_There, it finds light_

_This journey is of worth_

_It walks into the brightness of its sight_

_There, it finds light_

_On a journey filled with Nightglows_

_It walks into the brightness of its sight_

_From the Darkness of Shadows_

__Putting the journal away, I looked at my three Guinea Pigs. I smiled at them and blew them a kiss before getting into bed. It's been a week since Elliot's death. It was tragic for his family but... I didn't take at hard as I thought I would. It did affect me though. For instance, I know for damn sure that I want to go home now. Just get this over with and go back to being 15 and not... 18 or whatever.

I've become more selfish and quiet. I don't talk to anyone anymore (except Fuuka, of course). I'm reeeeeeeeeally awkward and less perverted. I guess those are good things... The only thing that matters now, is that I have to get my black ass home.

Simple as that.

* * *

**FINALLY! HOLY MOTHER OD FUCK! I FINALLY FUCKING DID IT! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY! OTHER THAN I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR LEAVING SO LONG! HALF-LEMON MAY OCCUR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT! **

**NINJA TURTLES ARE FUCKING AWESOME!**


End file.
